Usage of mobile, wireless, and electronic devices has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The expanded use of such products and devices has been fostered by improvements in communications standards, protocols, signaling, hardware, software, and other advances. Under various circumstances, users may return electronic devices to an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), retailer, repair facility, service provider or other entity. Electronic devices are often returned for repairs, exchanges, warranty issues, or any number of other justified or arbitrary reasons. It is imperative that any electronic device that has been returned be cleared of all personal information, sensitive data, or other information linked to a previous user. If the personal information is not removed, applicable laws, industry standards, and common business practices may be violated. For example, the personal information may be used by another party to perpetrate an act of identity theft. Similarly, a previous user's privacy may be otherwise violated.